


The Adventures of Aguri Asano

by gwendee



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Aged up characters, Alternate Universe, Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Dynamics, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, Post-Canon, Rarepair, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwendee/pseuds/gwendee
Summary: Mom walks around and peers down. “What are you guys up to?”“Grandpa’s telling me about when you guys were together before I was born,” Aguri says.Mom’s eyes twinkle. “Oh?”Or: Aguri Asano (Kayano/Gakushuu's daughter) is bored.
Relationships: Asano Gakushuu/Kayano Kaede
Comments: 24
Kudos: 116





	The Adventures of Aguri Asano

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Natural Progression of Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373048) by [gwendee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwendee/pseuds/gwendee). 



> "Oh my god gwen why are you writing this don't you have other wips and more stuff to do-" I mean YEAH-
> 
> Just to be clear this is from little Aguri's POV! And by Aguri I mean Aguri Asano, Akari and Gakushuu's little girl. Thought I should clarify this (although you probably wouldn't have made it this far without knowing that). I mentioned her (or rather I referenced her existence) in my other fic "The Natural Progression of Things". I'll have it linked down in the "inspired by" works. You don't necessarily need to read that fic to understand this but it would, you know, help.
> 
> Aguri's around 10 here. Just to be doubly clear, Akari is Mom and Gakushuu is Dad. Let's begin.

**The adventures of Aguri Asano**

“I’m doing a book report,” she says, tablet in hand, stylus poised to write. On the other side of the table her Uncle - not really her biological uncle, but might as well be - Karma stares at her, an amused look in her eyes.

“A book report,” he says.

“Well, not really a book report,” Aguri says, shrugging. “But it’s something.”

“Something,” Uncle Karma says, mischief on his face, the same look he wears whenever he wishes to mess with Dad.

“I mean, it could be a book report,” Aguri says. "I can write an essay on it later." 

“Fair enough,” Uncle Karma says, leaning back in his chair. There’s two cups of hot cocoa between them. He’s supposed to be on babysitting duty, not that Aguri needs a babysitter anymore, but Dad had called forward and said his flight had been delayed (there was a snowstorm in New York City) and that he wouldn’t make it home by night. Which was a shame because Mom had a flight that afternoon, and they were pretty good with not leaving Aguri alone by herself despite having to dash all over the world, so they were suitably distressed. But time crunches happen and it’s just a night, Aguri points out, so Mom had bundled her up and dropped her at the Akabane’s before she headed off to the airport. 

And Uncle Karma had a lot of photographs from the past. He had been childhood friends with both Mom and Dad (although Dad likes to rant and rave and said that calling them “friends” was a great exaggeration, and Mom likes to bring out the pictures of them snuggled together as blackmail. Apparently, they’re both lightweights.)

“A photo album is technically a book, right?” Aguri says. “So. A book report.”

“I wonder who she gets her smart mouth from,” Uncle Karma says, more to himself than to her. 

\--

Aguri knows all about her namesake. Mom’s sister, class 3-E’s old middle school teacher, a name behind one of the world’s most monumental events in the 21st century. Aguri Yukimura will never be heralded in memorials and her contributions to science or safety will never be remembered (in the way her aunts and uncles like to tell her, she stood between Earth and someone who would have burned it down otherwise, and showed the world’s most powerful creature love and humanity and convinced him to see the light.) 

That’s a lot to live up to, Aguri thinks. 

Mom and Dad were pretty good with that. They named her Aguri to remember Aguri Yukimura in a special way the world cannot, but they did not name her Aguri to impose expectations she would burn herself out trying to achieve. The both of them have had plenty of experiences with expectations, and they made it clear to her time and time again she was her own person and could do whatever she wants to. She thinks she has it good, having them as parents.

\--

“So this is them when they first got together,” Uncle Karma says. The photograph is formal, and stunningly so - they’re on a red carpet. Mom has her head tilted to the side with her hand under her chin (she says it’s supposed to be a casual look, but Aguri sees her practice it in the mirror all the time, so how casual could it really be?) and Dad has an arm around her waist. 

The next photo is a great contrast. They’re yelling at each other in public, on a sidewalk outside a mall. 

“Aww,” Aguri says. “They’re so small.” She pauses. “They look the same.”

Uncle Karma lets out a bark of laughter. “They never change.”

“How old were they?” 

“Sixteen,” Uncle Karma says. “Yeah, it was their second date, I think.”

“When was their first?”

“With your Grandpa,” Uncle Karma says, snickering. “I don’t have photos of that, of course. Maybe he does.”

\--

Grandpa is very nice to her, but he used to be _horrible_ to Dad. Dad doesn’t talk about it, but she knows because Grandpa told her himself.

“I don’t want to make excuses,” Grandpa says, “or lie to you. Or even worse, have your parents lie to you. I was not a good man, especially not to your father.”

Aguri doesn’t really know what to feel about that. Dad told Aguri that the past was in the past. He also said that it meant people should not let past failures or trauma consume them in a ball of hatred and self-pity (and he looked at Grandpa when he said so), but that lessons from the past were meant to be learnt from.

Karma dropped her off at Grandpa’s place the next morning, because he had work to go to and Dad was _still_ stuck in NYC.

“Dad, I’ll be fine,” Aguri says, rolling her eyes a little. He looks unnecessarily apologetic for something that’s not his fault. (Mom says to let him be when he gets like that, because _that_ is apparently Grandpa’s fault. 

It’s a video call, but the signal is shaky. From behind her, Uncle Karma makes a silly face, which she can see from the flipped screen. It makes Dad smile a little, if anything.

“Winter is no longer my favorite season,” Dad laments, over the top. Most people expect Aguri’s Mom to be the dramatic one in the family as she’s an actress, but Dad has her beat.

Aguri squints. “Winter was _never_ your favorite season.”

“Well, it is now,” Dad says. Pauses. “And now it’s not.”

“Bye,” Aguri says.

“Bully your Grandpa for me, okay? Love you sweetie.”

She does exactly that. Grandpa already looks tired when she meets him - then again, he always looks tired. He’s smiling, though. “I haven’t seen you in ages,” he says.

Aguri squints at him. “You saw me last week.”

“Ages,” Grandpa repeats.

Aguri sees where Dad gets his dramatics from.

Grandpa’s house is always so _huge_. It’s amazing. Aguri loves to play hide and seek there, although it’s never fair because Dad knows the best hiding spots anyways and he always manages to find her. He even knows about some places Grandpa doesn’t know about, which is funny because Grandpa lived in that house far longer, and that makes Grandpa look incredibly confused as well.

“Can you tell me about when Mom and Dad were younger?” Aguri says immediately. “Uncle Karma said they had their first date here.”

Grandpa makes a face. “Your parents have to stop sending you to Akabane.”

“Dad always says he wants to, but he lives the closest,” Aguri nods. Uncle Karma lives 10 minutes away, and he has a spare key to theirs for emergencies. What he constitutes as an emergency is up for debate, because he considers snacks an emergency. And it’s not like he doesn’t have his own snacks either, but Uncle Karma says that snacks always taste the best when stolen out of someone else’s pantry. Aguri (who has her own spare key to Uncle Karma’s house too) has to agree. 

Grandpa, on the other hand, looks both delighted and horrified. He retrieves a stack of photo albums and searches through them, and pulls one out with a flourish. It’s labelled “Gakushuu and the ~~Girlfriend~~ Future Daughter-In-Law”. 

“This one,” Grandpa says, pointing to a photograph. “The first ever date.” 

Mom is in a cute little pink dress. Her hair is long and down to her waist, and jet black. Dad is standing next to her, an arm around her shoulder. 

“Did you know,” Grandpa says, “your mother broke my laptop when I first met her?”

“Did she?” Aguri gasps. “Why?”

“It’s a long story,” Grandpa sighs. “She applied to Kunugigaoka, right? But she scored well on the entrance exam, and I would have put her in Class A at that time. She broke the laptop to get to Class E.”

“Wow,” Aguri says. “She’s so cool.”

Grandpa shoots her a look. “When two demons have a kid, they just produce a little devil that’s worse than both of them combined,” he mutters. 

“Is that how you and Grandma made Dad?” Aguri asks, faux innocently.

Grandpa stares at her. “Go home.”

“Nuh-uh, you’re stuck with me,” Aguri beams.

Grandpa sighs. “What a shame. Where was I? Now, your mother broke my laptop, so of course I had to purchase a new one. I upgrade my electronics periodically, so your father didn’t find anything out of the ordinary. Until he became friends with Karma Akabane, and Akabane divulged to your father that your mother had broken my laptop.”

“Was he mad?”

Grandpa cringes. “The opposite, in fact. Your father was ecstatic. He needed to meet the girl that gave me a hard time, and I’m fairly certain they weren’t yet in a relationship in this photograph. If I had to guess, he asked your mother to pretend to be his girlfriend just to spite me.” Grandpa sighs miserably, “which is why I created this album, and got them to pose for this picture. I wanted to be able to rub it in his face when they stopped pretending.”

Aguri wiggles in his lap. “How did it go?”

Grandpa gives her a flat look, and gestures to the other five albums on the coffee table, and then to herself. “Well, you exist.”

\--

“I can’t believe I actually made it back before Gakushuu did,” Mom says, toeing off her shoes in the entryway of Grandpa’s house. “Hey dad, Aguri.”

“Where’s Dad?” Aguri asks.

“Well, he’s on layover in Prague, where they’re actually in a rainstorm,” Mom says cheerfully. 

Grandpa snickers.

Mom walks around and peers down. “What are you guys up to?”

“Grandpa’s telling me about when you guys were together before I was born,” Aguri says. 

Mom’s eyes twinkle. “Oh?”

“Did you really push Dad into a pond because he said you were short?”

“Oh!” Mom laughs. “I think I remember that!” She crosses her arms. “He deserved it.”

There are tons of paparazzi pictures of the occasion. Dad soaking wet, Mom laughing her ass off. The two of them seated at a park bench, Mom all the way in the shade and Dad scooted at the side to avoid getting her wet, in the sunny patch to dry himself off. Dad mid-sneeze, Mom awkwardly handing him a jacket that’s way too small for him, and then the two of them walking next to each other, hands swinging between them.

“He got a cold afterwards,” Grandpa sighs.

“Oops,” Mom says, unrepentant.

**Author's Note:**

> And? AND???
> 
> Okay so depending on how this goes... it might be a multichapter surrounding Aguri recounting her parents' relationship. Which, I love them. Read the first fic.


End file.
